This invention relates to the wrapping of reams of paper, and more particularly to a method of and apparatus for squaring reams of paper as they are being fed to a wrapper wherein they are wrapped in a sheet of wrapping paper.
The invention is directed particularly to the wrapping of reams of paper, such as 81/2" by 11" sheets of paper (a ream consisting of 500 sheets of the paper). Such reams are presently produced in vast quantities by means of an apparatus called a "sheeter", which cuts paper into sheets of the desired size (e.g., 81/2" by 11") and stacks up the sheets in reams of 500 sheets. The reams are then fed to a wrapper, wherein they are wrapped in a sheet of wrapping paper. Since each ream is a loose stack of sheets, the sheets may become out of register (sometimes referred to as "out of jog") in the course of their travel from the sheeter to the wrapper, and this is undesirable since it is preferable to have each ream in nicely squared condition as it is wrapped.